Field of the Invention
This application relates to a stand for supporting a guitar. The stand includes a mounting plate that is attachable to a piece of musical equipment such as an amplifier. A vertical support member is releasably attached to the mounting plate and includes at its upper end a bracket which may be U-shaped for supporting the guitar by engaging the upper neck portion of the guitar.
Background of the Invention
Guitars are quite often expensive musical instruments that can be easily damaged if not handled properly. Frequently when a musician is playing a guitar it is necessary to find a convenient place to temporarily support the guitar to prevent damage. Sometimes whether on stage or during practice the guitar is merely placed against an object such as an amplifier for support and is susceptible to damage. It is also known to use a hook member that may be attached to a block of wood that can be mounted off a vertical surface. This support requires a vertical surface of sufficient height and does not provide for a suitable cushioning for the lower body of the guitar.
Consequently, there is a need for a guitar support that is adapted to be secured to a readily available vertical support surface and also that is steady and has a provision for cushioning and supporting the lower portion of a guitar.